In various applications, some form of depth mapping is used to construct a three-dimensional (3D) model of a subject or an environment. Such applications range from aircraft navigation to robotics to video gaming, for example. In some depth mapping approaches, interrogating the subject or environment at an acceptably high two-dimensional (2D) map resolution and an acceptably high frame rate may pose a challenge. Other challenges include providing fine, invariant depth resolution through shallow depth ranges, and combining depth mapping with low-cost 2D imaging technology.